


First Dance

by Yellowshirtgurl



Series: Random Prompts [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowshirtgurl/pseuds/Yellowshirtgurl
Summary: What’s Shane and Ryan’s first dance at their wedding like? What song’s playing? Who’s there? What are the boys thinking?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Random Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> The song that I chose is Turning pages by sleeping at last

In the afternoon of July,29, at the Queen Mary boat, a party was happening. The party was to celebrate the union and love of two soulmates.

The love birds were glowing and smiling while talking with friends and family. Until the DJ announced that soon the first dance song will be played.

The couple walked to where the dance floor was located. The ballroom was beautifully decorated with rice lights and white flowers. When they got ready the song started.

I’ve waited a hundred years  
But I’d wait a million more for you

Ryan rested his head on Shane's chest while they were dancing and the song was playing in the background.

Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do

They look at each other with hearts eyes and everyone that watched them dancing fell in love one more time with them.

Your love is my turning pages  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
The loved ones shared an internal joke when the proposal happened a promised to write the future together was made and now they are married.

When the song reached the end they shared a quick peck followed by the most cartoonish kiss they could because they are goofballs and it's their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any grammar mistake you can comment and I will change :)


End file.
